Squared
by Eleanor Ariail
Summary: Azkadellia is not willing to wait for DG to lead her to the emerald and decides she has to go straight to the source. This is an AU/what-if story, branching off from the end of part one. All differences will be explained eventually. DG/Glitch
1. Chapter 1

The melody drifted down the street from an open doorway. The girl followed it mindlessly, drawn to the sound as much as the scent of food that came with it. Even the other scum who populated this street stared at her as she passed, gaping at her tattered clothes and the metal zipper that crossed her head.

She finally came to the door, proud that she remembered her destination long enough to reach it. She poked her empty head in and stared, transfixed by the sight before her. After several minutes, she felt someone push her out of the way so they could enter, but she just crouched down on the threshold, hypnotized by the twisting beauty of the male zipperhead who was dancing on the stage.

He was wearing a pair of snug black pants and a striped shirt, his lithe body moving in perfect rhythm with the music. As the song came to an end, he sunk into a low bow, graciously acknowledging the smattering of applause that came from the disinterested lunch crowd.

He stepped off the stage smoothly, and began to walk towards a back door, but was stopped by a large balding man. "Hey Glitch, you wanna do somethin' about your little girlfriend over there? She's scarin' off the payin' customers here."

"What?" he stared at the manager in confusion, then followed his pointed finger to see the girl huddled in the door, staring at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. There was dried blood flaked in her hair and across her forehead, the darkness of it making the shiny new zipper stand out all the more. Her eyes were bruised and sunken, but there was still a light that shone from their blue depths.

Glitch smiled gently and begin walking towards her, ignoring his boss's grumbling behind him, stepping around the tables as if they didn't exist. He stretched his hand out as he neared her, never breaking eye contact, as if he were approaching a wild animal. Stopping just out of reach from her, he said softly, "Hey there."

A hint of a smile danced around her lips, and she shuffled a little closer. He moved towards her, still holding his hand out, but not touching her. "Are you hungry? I'll get you some soup from the kitchen if you want to come with me." She nodded and reached for his hand, but stopped right before grasping it. Looking at him thoughtfully, she stepped up against him and linked her arm around his elbow.

"Well, that's okay too," he said, patting her hand pleasantly as he lead her around the edge of the dining room and through the swinging kitchen door. "My name's Glitch, by the way, on account of, sometimes my synapses don't fire right," he said, with a nervous little chuckle.

She stopped suddenly, her arm pulling free of his. He turned around in time to see her face twitch right before she mimicked his laugh. "Sometimes your synapses don't fire right," she repeated in the same tone.

"I just said that," he whispered, feeling a chill run up his back, like an old memory trying to squirm its way back into his head.

She looked down at her feet, suddenly shy again. He pushed warm bowl of soup into her hands, and guided her into a chair. "Hey, it's okay, we can be glitching together, if you want to. Do you remember your name?" She shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth slowly. "I think, I think they called me Princess."

"Well now, that's a fine name. Princess it is. Come on, eat up now," he said, dropping a spoon into her bowl with a splash.

_Splash!_

_...Find it.....emerald......Gale.......Go, now!_

.....

"Oh God, what's happened to me?"

"What?! Who said that? Who's there?!"

"Um, hi? It's me, DG. Who are you? Where are we? What's going on here?"

"DG? But... it can't be! You're dead, for some annuals now. I was at the funeral! Sweet Rainbow, I've finally gone crazy in here."

"No, I'm not dead. Well, apparently I was, but my mother brought be back. She sent me to the Other Side, where I was raised by robots, and now I'm back to save the world. Or something like that."

"That's... that's insane. Completely crazy. So crazy, in fact, that I know you couldn't have made it up. Even I couldn't have made that up. So, in that case, have you? Have you stopped Azkadellia? Are you here to save me now?"

"I'm sorry, no. My mother told me where the emerald was hidden, but I couldn't remember. Azkadellia said something about having to dig past the block, and next thing I know, I'm here – Can't see anything, can't move, can't even hear anything, except for you now. Where are we?"

"Oh. Oh, that's not good. I'm not sure how to explain this..."

"Well, start with something simple. What's your name?"

"I'm Ambrose. I'm the queen's – your mother's – head advisor."

"Wait, so, you're the top dog's right hand man?"

"I suppose you could say that... not a very nice way to refer to the queen of the OZ, but if you wanted..."

"Glitch!! You're alright! You found your brain, and you remember, and everything!"

"I, I'm not sure what you mean. I'm Ambrose, and, I'm_ just_ a brain now."

"...."

"DG? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. But, if you're just a brain, then I must be..."

"I'm sorry. It seems that's all that's left of both of us."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry. It seems that's all that's left of both of us."

"No! No. That isn't true."

"DG, I understand, you're in denial. It's perfectly normal – the proper first step for accepting this sort of tragedy."

"No, you don't understand. That isn't all that's left of us! At least, it isn't all that's left of you! I've met you – well, the other you. The rest of you. You, he... you're just fine!"

"But, it's been so many annuals... I thought I'd be gone by now."

"No, you're doing fairly well, actually. At least, you were, last time we were together."

"What happened? How did you get separated? How did you end up here?"

"Azkadellia. She found us at the Northern Palace. After she caught me, I heard her tell those monkey things they could do as they please with you. I think I saw them carrying you off as we drove away."

"Then there's probably nothing left of me anymore. It's a shame, but, it's not like I ever really expected to be whole again."

"Ambrose, don't say that! I'm sure you found a way to escape. Even without, um, you, you're still a lot smarter than you think you are."

"That's kind of you to say. What about you, though? Did you hear what they intended to do with the rest of you?"

"The rest of me? What do you- Oh. Oh... Oh!"

"DG? Calm down."

"I... I..."

"Oh dear, I knew you were in denial. DG! Listen to me! Stay with me! You're alright. You're as safe as you can be."

"But I'm-"

"Yes, you're just like me. And I'm fine! Remember? You just told me I was fine. You're fine too. We're both doing just fine."

"But how can you know? I could be anywhere. I could be dead!"

"You aren't dead. You're right here, talking to me."

"I am not talking! I do not have a mouth!!"

"Please, please don't panic. I know it's an odd situation, but at least we've got each other now, and I'm not going to leave you. I am not going anywhere. Do you believe me?"

"I... I guess so. Well, yes, of course I believe you. Where would you go?"

"Ah. That's a legitimate point, I suppose. See, now, it's not so bad. You still have a sense of humor at least."

"I still feel like I want to panic."

"Yes, I imagine you will for a while. Really, though, I wouldn't worry about your body. I know they had planned on just releasing me into the city, all those annuals ago. I'm sure they'll do the same for you. You're probably safe and warm and well-fed even as we speak."

Glitch had refilled her bowl of soup twice, and taken the time to eat one of his own. They lounged back in their chairs in the corner of the kitchen, letting the meal settle as they rested. "So, Princess," Glitch said as he rubbed his stomach contently, "Do you have anywhere to go? Any home, family, that you can remember?"

She frowned thoughtfully, then shook her head. Glitch looked around at the kitchen staff, a couple of whom also had zippers cutting across their heads. "I've only been back a couple of days, but I bet Max'd be willing to let you stay here, too. He tries to act tough, but really he's got a soft spot for us. Gives us jobs, helps us find homes."

He gestured to the ceiling. "I live upstairs, straight up from here, in fact. Nobody else wanted those rooms. They burn up during the day, while all the cooking is going on, but then, at night, they freeze. I don't mind though. I stay down here all day, and I've got a couple of good blankets for nighttime. And Max lets me have them cheap, which is good, since I don't make much money dancing."

She stared at him in bemusement, enjoying the one-sided conversation. He continued, "Oh, I know what you're thinking. Why don't I do something else, like these guys in here. That way I could get more money, and have a better place to stay. Well, truth is, I'm a horrible cook. Can't follow a recipe to save my life. I keep thinking there's got to be a better way to do it, and then I end up adding too much of everything, until it's absolutely ruined."

He shrugged and went on. "Anyway, I like the dancing. And the tips aren't too bad on a busy night. Besides, this seems to be the only thing I'm really good at anymore. I've got great rhythm, you know," he said proudly. Princess nodded, eager to express her appreciation of his dancing, but the sudden movement made a sharp pain shoot through her head. She clutched her temples, moaning.

"Oh no, look at you, here I'm just babbling on, and you're not even cleaned up!" He stood and pulled her along with him. "Don't worry, it'll feel much better when we get some warm water on it." She followed him up a small staircase and through a door into a shabby room, which, as he had said, was incredibly warm.

He pushed the torn remains of her leather jacket off her shoulders and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub. Still clutching her head, she leaned against him as he soaked a thin cloth and brought it to her head. He squeezed the rag, letting the water trickle down over her hair. Slowly, carefully, he cleaned the dried blood away, reassuring her with a constant stream of soft mutterings.

"There you go, Princess. I think that's got it." By the time he was finished, she was slumped fully against him, nearly asleep under his gentle hand. They were both soaking wet, and the heat of the room made it very uncomfortable, but still he held her, tenderly tucking her head under his chin and rubbing soft circles on her back.

He glanced out a small window, and, noticing the dim glow of the setting suns, jumped up suddenly. Princess was startled awake by the movement, but he managed to catch her before she fell back into the tub. He steadied her for a moment, then dashed to the other side of the room.

"I hate to have to leave, but it's getting late! I have to change for the evening show!" She watched, fascinated, as he began peeling off the sticky-damp clothing. He grabbed a towel and rubbed it briskly over his skin before digging through a small chest in the corner of the room.

He got out an identical striped shirt and black pants and turned to her as he pulled them on. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to help you get changed. You can wear some of my clothes. They might be a bit big on you, but I think it'll be fine."

He started out the door, but turned back with an additional thought. "Come on down whenever you're ready. You can watch the show, and then we'll talk to Max together. He'll know what to do for you!"

He grinned at her once more, then left, shutting the door behind him and leaving her in a shockingly sudden silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess slowly stood up and struggled out of her own wet clothes, until she was just in her bra and panties. Picking up the towel Glitch had used, she dried herself off as she walked across the small room. She knelt down in front of the open chest and peered in at the contents. There were several black and red striped shirts in one neat stack, and just as many soft black pants in another. She started to take a set, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of brown fabric beneath all the black and red.

Giving the matter only a little thought, she grabbed the corner peeping out and tugged on it, until it pulled free with a sudden jerk. She toppled back onto the worn floorboards and blinked twice at the ceiling, then raised her head to look around. A long brown coat was draped over her body, and it fell to the floor as she stood. She stared at it a moment more, then picked it up, flipping it around until she was holding it by the shoulders.

Frowning thoughtfully, she shrugged it on over her underwear. She ran her hands over the frayed decorations, twirling one of the loose braids with her finger. She smiled at the way the cuffs dangled when she held up her arms and even giggled a little when she saw the way the tails swished behind her. Her joy was interrupted, though, as the bedroom door opened.

An older woman walked in and stared at Princess. Her gray hair frizzed around her zipper, and her face was almost handsome, despite its many wrinkles. As she took in the sight before her, she began shaking her head.

"You can't be wearing that, dear. That's Glitch's special coat," she said, as she walked towards Princess. She helped her out of the coat, and handed her one of the red and black sets from the trunk. "Here, now, just put this on. Glitch sent me up here to check on you." She folded the brown coat carefully and set it back in the trunk.

She turned back to Princess and helped her pull down the striped shirt that had somehow gotten tangled around her arms. "There you are," she said kindly, "Come on downstairs, it's too hot to dally around up here."

Princess followed her out into the narrow hallway but frowned when they turned away from the stairs and went further down to one of the other rooms.

"I've just got to check in on my baby, first. He's sleeping," the woman whispered as she ducked into one of the doors. Princess stood outside and studied the knots in the wood paneling until the woman returned. She held in her arms a bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"He woke up for a moment. Here, you can hold him before I put him back to sleep." Before Princess could respond, the bundle was pushed into her arms. She brushed away the corner of the blanket to see that she was holding an old baby doll. Its painted blond hair and blue eyes were faded, the wooden head and limbs grimy from years of affection, and its stuffed body worn nearly flat.

"Isn't he a dear?" the old woman asked, gazing adoringly at the doll. "I'll just lay him back down now. He needs his rest, you know." She took the doll back, murmuring soft lullabies as she carried it into her room.

Princess stood quietly by the open door and watched with one eyebrow raised as the woman sat down to rock her doll. After several minutes, she glanced towards the stairwell at the end of the hallway. She pointed a finger in that direction, looked down at it, then back up at the stairs. Finally reaching her decision, she stuck her head in the door and said, "I'm going now."

The woman didn't raise her eyes from the doll in her arms, but nodded encouragingly and waved her off. Princess smiled tightly, then set off to follow her finger down the hallway. She was distracted for a moment by the sight of the room where she had last been with Glitch, but a quick glance at her hand reminded her that she was supposed to keep heading down the stairs.

She peeped around the doorway at the base of the stairwell and watched as Glitch danced around a table in the kitchen.

"I don't know where Mama's at!" he shouted at Max, who was fuming in his general direction. "I sent her up for Princess half an hour ago, they should be down by now!"

Max gestured frantically at the dinner plates piling up on the table. "Well someone's gotta get these out! People're hungry!"

Glitch grinned and took a plate in each hand. "No problem, boss! You can always depend on me! Rain or shine, winter or summer, Hell or, or, something..." he trailed off as he backed his way through the door into the dining room.

Before the door could stop swinging though, Glitch was pushing his way back into the kitchen, both plates still in his hands. "Um, one problem," he began slowly, "I have absolutely no idea who ordered anything," he said, staring at the food hopelessly.

Max shook his head and huffed. Just as he started to resume his tirade, though, Princess ducked out from around the corner. Before Glitch or Max could say a word, she began scooping up plates and balancing them down the length of her arm. She kicked the door open, flashed them both a confident smile, and left them gaping in shock behind her.

"Where are we, how can you hear me, how are we even alive at all?"

"Slow down, I'll answer whatever you want to know. I'm in the second level brain room, in the connection tank, and I imagine you're in here with me, as this is the only connection tank in existence. Which, of course, begins to explain how we can hear each other."

"Wait. What's a connection tank? And what in the world does it have to do with this little psychic network thing we've got going on?"

"Basically, a connection tank is a device that enables raw information to be gathered from live brain tissue. I designed it several years ago, under the supervision of my mentor, who was near death, but wished to finish his life's work first. It was never designed for more than one brain, so I'm not sure, but..."

"But what?"

"Well. It was meant to be operated by a Viewer, for no more than a few hours a day, but the witch needed more intensive contact with me to get the Sunseeder operational in time. So, a few weeks after I... was installed, they began to burn out. Eventually, the witch found a more... efficient method of obtaining their gift."

"What do you mean?"

"Every cell in their body is imbued with their ability, but especially their blood. She mines it from them like ore from a mountain."

"What?! That's awful!"

"I know. It's gruesome, but combined with your innate magical ability, I suspect it's what is allowing us to communicate. After all, that's how Azkadellia's been doing it. Between her magic and the Viewers' powers, the tank has been running non-stop for, well, quite a long time."

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten annuals, two hundred forty-six days, five hours, and twenty-four minutes."

"What? How can you possibly know that, that exactly?"

"Oh, well that's simple. I can feel every turn of every gear in this tower: the largest has turned one hundred thirty-four million, six hundred fifty-two thousand, six hundred eighty-two times. I know its exact rate of rotation, because I designed it after all, and, well, it's just basic arithmetic from there."

"Basic arithmetic?"

"Of course. Oh. Dear, I've come off condescending, haven't I? I'm so sorry, really, I didn't mean to. I wish I could blame it on my recent lack of socialization, but... I'm afraid I've been doing it much longer than that."

"No, no, it's okay, you're fine. I just can't imagine it, all that time, all by yourself? How could you stand it?"

"It's not so bad. I mean, I've had my work to keep me busy. And time passes much more quickly when you stop thinking. Here, try it, I'll show you."

"But I can't just stop thinking, no one can! When you try, you just think about not thinking."

"You can now. Trust me, just stop. Don't think, just feel."

"I..."

"..."

"...You're right! For a moment, there, it was just nothing!"

"See? I knew you could do it. And it was more than a moment, it was actually about two hours. What did you feel?"

"Just peace, like... like I was floating! And warmth. It was nice."

"That's right- wait, warmth? Hold on... You're right, it is warm. That's new. I mean, I had never noticed the cold before, until now that it's gone. It's... comfortable. Hmm."

"Hey Ambrose?"

"Yes, DG?"

"We're going to be alright, aren't we?"

"You know, I think we are."


End file.
